


Marshmallow Portal

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic, Marshmallows, Mystery Twins, Pines Twins being adorable, Precious Cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you wake me up?" He demands, words muffled and exasperated.</p>
<p>"Cause of the marshmallow portal."</p>
<p>A marshmallow portal opens up in the front yard. It's pretty much exactly what it sounds like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy Pines Twins thing because I love them.

"Dipper." Dipper's face scrunches up, eyes shut tight as he groans. "Dipper." The whisper comes again, more urgent this time. A small hand grips the boy's shoulder and shakes,  with a scowl he forces his eyes open to glare blearily at his twin. Mabel is crouched beside him on his bed, staring at him from less then five inches away. "Hi." she breathes creepily.

"Gah!" The shorter twin flails around, tangling his limbs in his sheets and tumbling over the side of his bed with a loud thump. His head pops back up, hair ruffled and blanket hanging off one of his ears. "Mabel, what the heck it's," he glances at the clock, "one in the morning!" 

"I know," she says like he's being thick, "guh Dipper, I can tell time." 

Groaning, he smushes his face into his mattress. "Why did you wake me up?" He demands, words muffled and exasperated.

"Cause of the marshmallow portal." That got his attention. His head snapped back up and he shot her an incredulous look to which she only pointed to the attic window. Sighing, the male mystery twin stood and shuffled over to look out the window. Sure enough, there in the yard was a small glowing portal surrounded by bags of marshmallows. As he watched it spewed out another one which shot into the air and landed a few feet away. 

"Right," he drawled not taking his eyes off the cosmic marshmallow spewing thing. "How long has it been doing that?"

"A couple of hours." He raised an eyebrow at his sister who had rolled up in his remaining sheet with Waddles. The pig's head was settled firmly under her chin and his little feet were kicking about. 

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" He asked wandering back over and shoving her aside enough to reach the journal which he kept safely under his pillow.

"Because marshmallow portal?" She phrased it like a question and grinned at him as she extricated herself from the self made cocoon. Waddles oinked and wiggled out as well. "Dip, just look at all the free marshmallows out there!"

Dipper huffed out a quiet laugh as the three of them trudged quietly out of the attic and down the steps. "Then why did you bother to wake me up at all?"

"Too many marshmallows," the long haired girl explained solemnly while grabbing a sweater off the railing, "no one needs that kind of power."

They stopped to slip on their shoes and grab a flashlight. "True." Dipper agreed opening the front door while Mabel slid on her sweater. "Okay let's go get that portal closed so we can go back to bed."

"And eat marshmallows!" Mabel added exuberantly, throwing her arms up as she rushed out the door.

Dipper grinned and rolled his eyes. "And eat marshmallows."


End file.
